I Knew I Loved You Truly, Madly, Deeply
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Kyria and Mistoffelees/Quaxo have been best friends since birth. Kyria is slowly falling for him, but when Victoria, a new cat starts to court him to her, she feels her life is over. What will Kyria do? And will Misto be able to protect her? Review!
1. Prolouge

**New Story! Don't worry. I'm still doing my others, I just came up with this one when listening to my Itunes. Another Misto/OC, but a lot of drama. Don't worry, it'll be good.**

Chapter 1: How It All Came To Be

Soft mewling came from the overturned oven in the junkyard. Munkustrap peered over his mate, Demeter, to see their new kitten. Demeter licked the little light brown bundle as it mewled from hunger. Jennyanydots came over, giving the little kitten a bottle of milk. The kitten took it, slurping hungrily at it. Munk chuckled.

"Isn't she beautiful Munkus?" Demeter asked, watching as her little girl drank her milk. Munkustrap nodded, nuzzling her head.

"What should we name her?" Demeter said, looking at him. Munkustrap looked at the kitten. She was a golden brown, with black and gray stripes sporadic on her body. Her tail was slashed with gray and her tail was tipped black as were her ears. She had white paws like her mother. Her head fur was striped brown. She yawned loudly, nestling into her mother's fur.

"Kyria." Munkustrap suggested. Demeter smiled down at the kitten.

"Kyria it is." She said, nuzzling Munkustrap's cheek and kissing it. Munk purred, lying down beside her and closing his eyes. Demeter did the same, pulling the sleeping Kyria to her. The new family, asleep.

"Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap opened his eyes and shot up, bumping the mattress and sending Kyria off of it with a loud thump. The kitten started crying. Munk hit his head as Jellylorum walked in. She picked up the little kitten.

"It's alright Munk. I got her." She said, rocking the kitten and calming it down. Munk nodded and turned to Alonzo and Admetus, who were standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Munk. I didn't know." Alonzo apologized. Munk waved it off.

"We kept a track on Macavity's scent. It faded down in an alley, but what got us off was this. There was a dead queen in the alley. She was black and white, but we've never seen her. We think she was killed by him." Alonzo explained. Munkustrap nodded, as Admetus stepped up.

"There's something else." He said, revealing a blue blanket in his arms. He pulled the blanket over. In it was a little kitten, all black except for its face, chest, paws, and tail. Its eyes weren't even open yet. It mewed, kicking its paws.

"We think it was the queen's. Just born too." He said. Jennyanydots walked in, making a little gasp at the kitten. She took her motherly actions, scooping the kitten from Admetus and taking it in the main room to check it over. Munkustrap looked back at them.

"We'll have to take it in. We can't leave a little kitten out like that." He said, shaking his head. Jelly walked in, handing Kyria back to Munkustrap. Munk took the little girl in his hands, rocking it back and forth as it cooed happily. Alonzo smiled, looking at his new neice. Admetus smiled, then pulled Alonzo away to leave the father with his child.

"Munkus?" Munk turned to see Demeter waking up sleepily. He sat by her as she took the kitten.

"The guys found a little kitten, barely a day old. We're taking him in." He explained the main part. Demeter smiled, looking up as Jenny walked back in with the kitten. She gasped slightly, looking at the kitten squirmed.

"He's okay, just a bit shaken up. Jelly wants to name him Quaxo, and I thought it would be a good name also." She explained, setting the little kitten down near Kyria. Quaxo squirmed over with his paws to Kyria, who was yawning. He settled beside her, as did she. Their tails touched each other as they fell asleep.

"Now would you look at that? That is amazing." Jenny exclaimed, smiling at the two kittens.

"He's a keeper alright" Jelly added, putting her paws on her hips. Munk and Demeter laughed at the kittens. Even though their eyes weren't even open yet, they were already friends. A start to a new life.

**Well, Whaddya think? Give me some reviews before I start the next chapter please! Aren't they cute together?**


	2. I Knew It!

**Chapter 2: I Knew I would Fall For You**

"Gotcha! Or not." Kyria muttered after losing the mouse she was after. She sighed, cleaning her paw, before turning back toward the junkyard. She was almost an adult now, growing up with Quaxo by her side. They had been best friends since they were born, although Quaxo always thought he was the oldest.

Walking back into the clearing, she heard something snap behind her. Pricking her ears, she rolled her eyes, before pouncing in the junk behind her. A soft 'oof' was heard as they tumbled down the hill. Quaxo landed first, Kyria on top.

"You've gotta be more quiet Quax." Kyria laughed, rolling off of him. Quaxo laughed, blowing her tail off of his nose. The tuxedo tom shook his fur, then sat down. Kyria sat beside him.

"No offense. But you suck as keeping hidden." She said. Quaxo looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked, growling playfully. Kyria's eyes widened. The chase had begun. Soon she was sprinting across and through the junkyard, followed closely by Quaxo. Everyone stopped to watch the pair, or afraid to get trampled. Soon the kittens joined in, tumbling around the others as they fought. Kyria pulled Quaxo's ear lightly, tugging him down and over as they tumbled around. They bumped into someone, who let out a cough. Kyria looked up to her dad. She blushed, then quickly got off of Quaxo, who stared at Munkustrap.

"Now who said you could play without me?" He asked, growling, then tackled his daughter, who screamed and laughed as they rolled around. Quaxo watched the father and daughter play fight. He didn't know who his parents were, so he didn't know what that ever felt like, so he watched.

Kyria tumbled until she pinned Munkus under her, making Demeter laugh.

"Girls always win." Her aunt Bombalurina said as she strolled by.

"No they don't." Tugger announced, picking his neice up and tossing her around. Kyria shrieked her light-hearted shriek, laughing as everything was just light around her.

"Uncle Tugger. Put me down or I'll tug that mane of yours out." She yelled. Tugger put her down, fluffing his mane up. She smiled from where she sat, laughing as Munkustrap put her in a head-lock, fluffing her head fur as she tried to scramble out. She managed to bit him playfully, then pop out. There she flopped on the ground, out of breath.

That night, Quaxo and Kyria sat watching the Jellicle Moon on a tall pile of trash. Kyria smiled, watching the moon.

"It's so beautiful." She stated. Quaxo smiled.

"It is. Like you. . ." He said, but blushed, looking away. Kyria giggled, pushing a stray piece of fur from her face.

"You know. I'm thinking of changing my name. I'm not really into Quaxo anymore." Quaxo said. Kyria looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Then what's it going to be?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I think. . . Mistoffelees." He suggested. Kyria laughed.

"Devil? That's what you want your name to be?" She asked. Quaxo looked at her.

"It means magical too." He countered. She shrugged, sighing. Quaxo looked away, biting his lip. He had to tell her.

"Kyria?"

"Mm?" Kyria looked up at the moon. Quaxo looked down at his paws, watching as the blue sparks danced across them.

"I think I'm a. . . conjuring cat." He said quietly. Kyria looked at him, confused. He showed her his paws, and her eyes widened.

"You mean you can perform magic?" She whispered. Quaxo nodded.

"I don't know where it came from. I just started. When I got mad one time, I threw my hands out and lightning shot from them. I can talk to someone through thoughts and many more. I've been seeing Coricopat and Tantomile for help on controlling them." He explained. Kyria looked at him through amazed eyes.

"Don't think I'm special now Ky. I don't want to be famous for this. Don't tell anyone." He said. Kyria smiled.

"The truth is. I think I am too." She said, biting her lip, then showing her paws, which were sparking pink. She looked up as Quaxo grabbed her paws.

"I don't know where I got them. Not from my parents. I'm scared to tell them." She whispered, her lip quivering. Quaxo pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. Kyria smiled, taking deep breaths, and calming down.

"We won't tell anyone. But you need to go to Cori and Tant for help. We can go together." He stated. She giggled.

"You know. Maybe your little secret name will be Mistoffelees. Misto for short." She said, laughing. Quaxo laughed, thinking of the name.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you Quax." Kyria said. Quaxo looked down at her. He smiled.

"I'm glad I have you too Ky." He said, nuzzling behind her ears. Kyria smiled.

"_I knew it! I love you!" _They thought.

**Yeah very short, and very weird. They'll get better, don't worry!**


	3. Dancing, and The New Girl

**Alright, this one isn't as good either. But they'll get better, don't worry.**

**Chapter 3: Dancing, and the New Girl**

Kyria jumped out of her next a couple of days later, shaking her fur of dust. She smiled, then left the den. She found Quaxo waiting for her in the clearing. She grinned, running over to him. He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna show you something I found last night." He said, taking her paw and walking out through the junkyard. Kyria smiled, ducking under garbage as she followed him.

"Where are you taking me, Quaxo?" She asked. He put a paw to her mouth, his other finger to his mouth.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. Kyria sighed, but closed her eyes anyway. Quaxo grinned, leading her toward the place he had discovered last night. He jumped in the middle, pulling her open.

"Okay. Open your eyes now." He said. Kyria opened her eyes, along with her mouth, shocked. Colored glass lay everywhere in shatters, but as the sun shone down on it, it casted light in many different colors, making a rainbow in dancing light.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed, turning to him.

"I found it. I thought it could be our place." He shrugged. Kyria smiled, clasping her hands and kicking her back leg up. She giggled, twirling around in a stupor and jumping up and down in a dancelike move. Quaxo laughed, watching her as the colored light flashed on her fur. He smiled. She was quite graceful as she danced. She jumped, twirling.

"I'm glad we're friends Quaxo." She said, stopped, and looking over her shoulder at him. Quaxo stopped. The sight was quite alluring.

"Friends since birth." He stated, remembering what Munk and Deme always told them both. She walked over to him. Taking his paw, she lead him over to the center.

"I want to practice the solo scene. My father said I might be able to do it this year. I need your help with it though." She said. Quaxo smiled, then stepped backed to watch her as she did the solo. After she went up, touching her hands to her toes, he walked up, throwing his arms out to make her stretch out. He then ran his hands down her side and leg. It sent chills up their spines. He spread the floor out.

"Jellicle Cats, come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all." He sang, using his gestures so she would get on her feet.

"The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball." He continued, twirling with her.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats, come one, come all." They sang together, shocking Quaxo. Kyria giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He laughed, grabbing under her knees and picking her up. She laughed, throwing her head back as he ran around the clearing. She held tightly, smiling and laughing. She never wanted to let go. Quaxo set her down gently.

"Hey I have to go. I promised Etcetera and Electra I'd teach them to pounce fast. Will you be okay?" He asked. Kyria nodded. He smiled, then ran off. Kyria made sure he was gone, before jumping up and dancing.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.__I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

She giggled, finishing the song, before flopping on the ground, laughing.

"Quaxo. Get your tail off my nose." Kyria said, lying on her back on the TSE-1, warming her belly. Quaxo snickered, removing his tail from where he lay beside her. It was midday and the cats were sunning. Well most, except for the kittens, who were playing. Only Quaxo and Kyria were laying out on the car beside Munkustrap, who was curled around Demeter. Kyria yawned, looking up at Quaxo.

"Munkustrap!" Kyria looked up as Munkustrap turned, looking toward the entrance. Plato and Alonzo were walking into the junkyard, a snow white queen in between them, looking around and acting skittish.

"Who is she?" Kyria asked, turning around on her stomach, looking at the queen. Old Deuteronomy appeared from behind the tire, looking at the queen.

"We found her in an alley. She was alone and scared, so we brought her back." Alonzo explained. Munkustrap looked at the queen.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, trying not to scare her.

"V. . .Victoria. . .sir." She stuttered. Kyria smiled, crossing her paws. Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy, who nodded.

"What happened to you young one?" Old D asked. Victoria looked at him.

"I was on a ship, and I got kicked off here. I followed your scent, trying to find a place to stay sir." She explained. Old D chuckled.

"Well you can stay here as long as you like young Victoria. You're welcomed." He said, before pattering off for a snooze. Victoria smiled, before looking at the kittens, who were coming up to her and talking.

"Let's go talk to her." Kyria offered, getting up. She stretched, before jumping off the car with Quaxo. Victoria looked at the two walking up to her. She looked at Quaxo, her eyes trailing up and down his slender but strong body. Kyria saw this, and felt a pang of hurt run through her body, but she casted it away.

"I'm Kyria. Nice to meet you Victoria. This is Quaxo." Kyria introduced them. She nodded.

"Quaxo and Kyria have been friends since birth. Curled together when they were born." Etcetera blurted out, making the others laugh. Kyria blushed, turning away. Quaxo laughed, putting his paw on Kyria's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you. I'd like to get to know you better Quaxo. You seem like a nice cat." She said sweetly, but with venom. Kyria looked at her. Quaxo didn't see that something was up. He smiled, nodding. Kyria growled softly, a little mad.

**Song is "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. Action and heartbreak pops up soon, don't go anywhere!**


	4. Who's That Girl, Taking My Life Away

**Chapter 4: Who's That Girl, Taking Him Away**

Victoria had been with the Jellicles for a long time now, and Kyria was getting sick of it. She was taking Kyria's friends and family away from her. More importantly, she was taking Quaxo away from her.

Kyria jumped from her spot on the tire, running over to Quaxo. He jumped back, startled. Kyria laughed.

"So do you want to go hang at our "place"? I need help with my dancing." She asked. Quaxo frowned, his ears lying back on his head. Kyria looked at him.

"I kinda. . .uh. . .promised Victoria I'd help her dance." He said, shifting from foot to foot. Kyria's head hung, but perked up as Victoria hopped up.

"Hey Quaxo ready for our dancing?" She asked, not even recognizing Kyria standing there. He nodded.

"We'll do it another time alright?" He said, walking away with Victoria, their bodies touching. He didn't even look back at her like he used to. Kyria sighed, blinking the tears away as she turned to see him off.

"Yeah. See you." She whispered, before walking away.

The next weeks had been the same. Just Victoria and Quaxo, nothing else.

Kyria lay on the tire, her head resting on her paws as she watched the others. Cats were starting to realize what was happening between her and Quaxo. They always sent her sympathy looks and they were annoying.

Kyria looked up to see Quaxo jump up on the car with Victoria as they talked. She listened just enough to hear the last three words that broke her heart.

"See you. Magical Mister Mistoffelees." Victoria said, before jumping off the car to find her friends. Kyria sat up looking at him as he jumped over to her.

"Mistoffelees?" She asked, looking at Quaxo. Quaxo nodded.

"I thought that was the secret name?" She said. Quaxo frowned.

"It was but. . . you never called me that. It sort of slipped out with Victoria and she started calling me that." He explained.

"And you also told her you were a conjuring cat too huh?" She snapped, startling Quaxo. He looked at her.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell her something about me." He said, cocking his head to the side. Kyria shook her head, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Did you tell her about me also?" She said, her voice cracking.

"No. Kyria, what's gotten into you?" He asked, looking at her from her shoulder.

"Nothing. Just. . .nothing. " She stammered, taking deep breaths. She turned to see Victoria waving over to him to come on, smiling.

"She's waiting. Don't keep her waiting Qua. . ." She said, biting her lips at the last word. Quaxo looked at her with concern.

"See you later Mistoffelees." She spat out with venom and pity, before jumping off the tire and sprinting away, pushing past Munkustrap, who just looked at her as she ran, before turning back.

Later that night, Kyria walked back to the junkyard. She had spent time away to calm herself down. It didn't bother her parents that she went away, she just needed to get away.

She decided to go to her secret hiding place to dance for a bit. Walking toward the shimmer of glass, she heard giggles. She cocked her head, then walked forward, peeking into the entrance. She pushed herself back. Quaxo and Victoria were there, singing and dancing their life away, and having a blast with it.

"That's was our secret place." She whispered. She watched as they sang and danced close to each other. She felt the tears spill over as Victoria trailed her hand across his shoulder and said his magical name. She jumped away, running as fast as she could away. She got far enough to sing, where her heart had been pouring out.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_  
_Then I look again and everything has changed_  
_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_  
_Who made you feel_  
_And made you sad_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_For what we did_  
_For who we were_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life_

She fell down, and cried._  
_

* * *

**Now Don't get me wrong, I love Victoria. I just wanted her to be the reason Kyria and Misto/Quaxo were not getting along so well. ReViEw! The song is Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff**


	5. What She Felt And Betrayal

**Finally Got It Up! **

**Chapter 5: What She Felt**

The next couple of days, Kyria didn't talk to Quaxo at all, and he was starting to wonder what was up with her. He didn't care because he was with Victoria, even though he didn't want to be with her at this point.

It was midday. Kyria watched from beside the TSE-1 as the kittens played. Quaxo turned to her, but she just looked away. He sighed, then turned as he heard Victoria screaming.

"I get to do the Solo Dance!" She screamed, making the other kittens shriek. Quaxo smiled, walking over to her, then turned as Kyria looked away, tears pouring down her face. She wiped them away and walked over. Victoria looked at her.

"Con. . .congratulations Vicky. You. .deserved it." She sniffled. Victoria scoffed.

"I'm sorry you didn't get it Kyria. But Quaxo and I will have fun doing it." She smirked. Kyria nodded, then ran off. Quaxo stopped, turning around.

"Misto. What are you doing?" Vicky asked.

"I have to check on her." He said, running after her.

Kyria ran through, tripping and falling to the ground, getting up and trying to contain her breathing. Quaxo stopped, turning to her.

"Kyria. I'm. . .I'm sorry." He tried, but she pushed him away.

"All of a sudden you're here for me? Through all that I've been through. . .that I've seen!" She snapped, turning to him and wanting to scream. Quaxo backed up, looking at her through wide eyes.

"Kyria. Victoria and I. . ."

"Of course. It's always Victoria. I might sound selfish, but Quaxo you've hurt me." She said, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I have been practicing so much for this. My father said I had this in the bag. I wanted your help. And then she. . .she comes around. You start helping her practice. You tell her the name I wanted to call you, and told her about your magic. You even showed her our place!" She yelled.

"I . . . I didn't mean to Kyria. She was just there." He tried to counter.

"And so was I! I have been practicing so much without you thinking that maybe. . . maybe I had . . .a chance. To be with. . ." She stopped, biting her lips as the tears fell. Quaxo stood there. He had abandoned her, for this snow white queen. He sighed. Kyria sat down, lying her head in her arms and started crying.

"Kyria. . " He started.

"Just. . .just go away." She choked, sobbing quietly as her back heaved. Quaxo backed up, blinking back his own tears, and walked away. He bumped into Munkustrap.

"I'm sorry Munk. I didn't mean to hurt her." He said, his voice squeaky and high. Munkustrap put his paw on Quaxo's shoulder, smiling. Quaxo nodded, walking away and rubbing his arm over his eyes. His best friend was gone.

Kyria looked over her shoulder to see her father coming toward her. He stooped down to her, rubbing her back softly. Kyria pushed herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest fur.

"I've hurt him Daddy. And he hurt me. What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"Baby don't be like that. " Munkustrap tried to soothe.

"But he did everything that I didn't want him to do. Am I being selfish?" She asked. Munkustrap smiled, hugging his daughter.

"I know Quaxo. He won't take it like that. Just let him realize what he's done okay. You'll be fine." Munkustrap said, stroking her head fur. Kyria sniffled, pulling back and looking at him.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered. Munkustrap kissed the top of her head softly, purring. She giggled.

"You ready to go home now baby?" He asked. Kyria shook her head.

"I think I'll just take a walk. Calm myself down before I go back okay?" She asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Be back before dark alright." He said sternly, before walking off. She smiled, before jumping over a pile of garbage and started walking.

It was almost sunset when she started back toward the junkyard. She needed to face Quaxo some time. She was completely alone, just thinking of what was going on. Something snapped, making her jump and spin around. Her green eyes scanned the perimeter, sparkling in the last light of the day. She shook her head, turning around. Something snapped again.

"Alright! Who's there!" She yelled, looking around and tensing up. Nothing was there though. She must be going crazy. She turned back around, to hear laughing. She went to spin, when rough paws grabbed her arms, forcing her back. She went to scream, when the same paw clamped around her mouth, forcing herself to the body of her captor.

"Now all we have to get is the little magician. He'll go after this one easily." She heard a ruff voice as she struggled. She knew the voice, and almost cried. Macavity!

Quaxo didn't go back home. He was worried for Kyria. Victoria was safe but Kyria wasn't home yet.

Nodding, he ran out of the center, going to find her. He searched their places, everywhere. Where was she?

"Kyria! Kyria please answer me! I'm sorry! I really am!" He called out. No answer. He sighed, sinking to his knees.

"I'm sorry. About everything." He whispered, putting his face in his paws, heaving silent sobs. He drove his best friend away because he felt like there was something between them. But he was wrong. There was something between him and Kyria, and he let it go.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_Only this sense of completion_  
_And in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_(and the whos here)_  
_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

He looked up into the Jellicle Moon, tears streaking his face.

"Kyria. It was always you that I loved. Please come back." He murmured, looking down as thunder rumbled from the oncoming clouds. He sighed.

"I casted you away. But listen, just come back please." He said again, louder this time. Something yelled in the distance. Quaxo looked up.

"Kyria?" He yelled, standing up. He heard his name again.

"Kyria? Where are you?" He called, running toward the voice. It kept calling his name. He had to find it.

"Kyria!" He yelled, jumping into a clearing. Kyria sat in the middle, her paws tied behind her back. Three gashes littered her arms, pouring blood.

"Oh Everlasting Cat!" He yelled, running over to her. She turned up to see Quaxo, and her heart broke.

"Quaxo! You have to get out of here! It's a trap!" She exclaimed. Quaxo looked at her, worry in his eye.

"I won't leave you Kyria. Not ever again." He said, fumbling with the knots on her hands. They were too tight. She smiled a watery smile, but shook her head.

"Quaxo listen to me! It's a trap. I'm bait. But I don't want this. Please Quaxo!" She pleaded. He looked at her. He wouldn't leave her like this. He shook his head as tears poured from her eyes.

"Well isn't this adorable. I'm afraid I have to spoil it you little magic kittens." A ruff voice spoke in the shadows. Quaxo looked up and hissed violently. Macavity snickered, flexing his blood soaked claws. Kyria's blood. Quaxo's claws unsheathed, ready to strike Macavity.

"I wouldn't do that just yet Quaxo. Unless you want your poor little friend hurt." He said. Quaxo heard a shriek. He looked to see an orange tom pull Kyria up on her feet and put his hand around her throat. Quaxo sighed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, looking at Macavity. Macavity smiled.

"Before we all leave. I want you to meet my little assistant." He said, motioning to another shadow. The shadow stepped out into the now fading moonlight. Quaxo's eyes widened.

"Victoria!"_  
_

* * *

**So what do you think? thank you miss cutelittlerosie131 for being my first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you! Song is "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden.**


	6. Where Life Goes, We Go

**Quaxo/Misto lyics are bold. Kyria lyrics are italic. Both are bold AND italic**

**Chapter 6: Emotions Are High**

Munkustrap paced the floor of his den. Kyria hadn't come home yet, and a storm was setting in. Demeter watched. She was worried, but not terribly.

"Munkus calm down. She'll be okay." She said. Munk looked at her. He smiled weakly.

"I hope you're right Deme." He said, sitting down. Demeter wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He smiled, purring and kissing her cheek.

"She was just so upset when I talked to her." He sighed. Demeter smiled. The curtain protecting their den was casted aside. Plato and Alonzo stood there, panting. Thunder rolled in the distance, the wind starting to pick up.

"Victoria and Quaxo are missing also. We couldn't track the scents." Plato explained, looking worried. Munkustrap stopped.

"What do you think happened to them?" Demeter asked. Munkustrap sighed, getting up and rubbing his face.

"I don't know. But get a search party up and going. We're headed out before the storm hits." He instructed, shooting out the den with Plato and Alonzo on his heels.

Kyria moaned, opening her eyes to stone cold ground. Her head and arms ached. Looking up, she noticed she was in a stone cold room, nothing around except a wooden door. She remembered seeing Victoria, then screaming when Quaxo and Macavity fought, and being knocked out after.

Pulling herself up, she pulled her knees to her chest as the door open.

"Good. The little kitten is awake." Macavity sneered, walking in. Kyria hissed, cowering back.

"Where's Quaxo!" She screamed, then hit the ground as Macavity slapped her. She put a paw to her face, tearing up from the burning sensation. Macavity hissed, then walked out. Soon a black and white shadow was pushed into the cell.

"You have half an hour. Get acquainted." Macavity hissed, before slamming the door. Kyria looked at Quaxo. He was bloody and disheveled. A thin long gash ran over his right eye, barely missing the eye itself. He had gashes along his arms and stomach, and his right foot seemed to twist at a different angle.

"Kyria. . " He whispered, in pain. She sobbed. Quaxo pulled her into his arms, letting her bury her claws in his white chest.

"This is all my fault. If I had known. . ." He started.

"I didn't even know. Quaxo it's okay." She whispered, looking at him.

"I wish I could get you out of here. If anything, I'd want you safe." He whispered, running a hand along her cheek. She smiled, running a hand down his arm. He winced from the pain. Kyria raised an eyebrow, before reaching down to his arm and cleaning the wounds. Quaxo was surprised at first, but smiled. The feeling was good, comfortable. He couldn't stop the purr from escaping his throat. She smiled, cleaning the wound on the other arm, before going to his chest and cleaning it there. She purred, laughing as he did.

"Kyria. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you the first time you snapped at me. I did like you more than I did her. I knew it, I just didn't see it." He apologized. Kyria looked up at him. She ran a hand down his chest fur.

"I know." She whispered, grinning. Quaxo breathed in.

"Sing to me."

"What?" Kyria asked, looking at him.

"Please? Sing to me?" He asked. Kyria perked her ears, looking at him. She never sang in front of anyone. Quaxo might have heard her before, but never in front of anyone. She sighed, then nodded.

_If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?  
Never thought things would change, hold me tight  
Please don't say again that you have to go_

_A bitter thought_  
_I had it all_  
_But I just let it go_  
_Hold your silence_  
_It's so violence since you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_  
_'Till the day we_

_'ll be back together_  
_I will be waiting for you_

_If I had told you_  
_You would've listened_  
_You had stayed_  
_You would be here forever_  
_Never went away_

_It would never have been all the same_  
_All our time what have been in vain_  
_Cause you had to go_

_The sweetest thought_  
_Had it all_  
_Cause I did let you go_  
_All our moments keep me warm_  
_When you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_  
_'Till the day we'll be back together_  
_I will be waiting for you_

Quaxo closed his eyes, listening intently. He loved it when she sang. Her voice was strong and sweet, but passionate and spicy at the same time. He smiled when she finished.

"It's bad I know it. . ." Kyria said.

"It's beautiful Kyria." He exclaimed. Kyria looked at him, smiling brightly. Quaxo took her hands, and looked as she had begun to sing again.

_Remember when, we never needed each other_  
_The best of friends like_  
_Sister and Brother_  
_We understood, we'd never be,_  
_Alone_

**Those days are gone, and I want you so much**  
**The night is long and I need your touch**  
**Don't know what to say**  
**I never meant to feel this way**  
**Don't want to be**  
**Alone tonight**

**_What can I do, to make you mine_**  
**_Falling so hard so fast this time_**  
**_What did I say, what did you do?_**  
**_How did I fall in love with you?_**

**I hear your voice**  
**And I start to tremble**  
**Brings back the child that, I resemble**

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends_  
_Don't want to be,_  
_Alone tonight_

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_  
_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_  
_**What did I say, what did you do?**_  
_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_Oh I want to say this right_  
_And it has to be tonight_  
_Just need you to know, oh yeah_

**I don't want to live this life**  
**I don't want to say goodbye**  
**With you I wanna spend**  
**The rest of my life**

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_  
_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_  
_**What did I say, what did you do?**_  
_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_  
_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_  
_**Everything's changed, we never knew**_

_**How did I fall,**_  
_**in love ,**_  
_**with you?**_

Kyria hugged him as they sang. She smiled, then kissed the top of her head. She looked up, reaching up. They were about to kiss.

"Time's up!" Macavity yelled, yanking Quaxo up by the scruff. Kyria hit the ground with her paws, and cried out when he was pulled from the room. Macavity kicked her in the stomach, pushing her away.

"Don't worry. You get a new roommate. But don't be too hard on her, she only just got her memory back." He said, pushing Victoria in. Kyria looked at him as the door closed, then back at Victoria, curled tightly in a ball and shaking. What had he meant "memory back". Victoria looked up, and gasped.

"Kyria! Oh my Everlasting Cat this cannot be happening!" She exclaimed, looking back at the door.

"Vicky?"

"Kyria. . .I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take Quaxo away from you. I didn't mean to take the solo dance. He. . .he killed my parents. And he controlled my mind, making me do all those things. I didn't want to Kyria. I wanted to be your friend, I really did. Please believe me, please!" She explained, sobbing the whole time. Kyria then understood it. Macavity had controlled Victoria, making her do all those things. No wonder there was a different look in her eyes when she first met her.

"Victoria. It's okay. I promise. I believe you." She said, putting a paw on Vicky's heaving back. Victoria looked at her, smiling. She hugged her tightly.

"He wants to use you and Quaxo. Use your powers to kill the Jellicles together. He knows yours is the strongest, so he'll use you first. You can't do it Kyria. Please!" She said. Kyria's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it.

"I won't." Was all she could say.

Quaxo hit the ground hard as blood ran down his back. He hissed, choking back a cry of pain as he stood up shakily. Macavity grabbed a hold of Quaxo's throat, pushing his into the wall as the paw closed around it. Quaxo struggled for air.

"Now are you going to tell me what kind of power Kyria has? Or will I have to drag your lifeless body back to her?" He threatened. Quaxo didn't even know what kind of power Kyria had, but it was strong. Macavity listened into his thoughts.

"Strong huh? Powerful enough to kill all the Jellicles and my pathetic brothers. I'll take that. Now, to wait till they're here." He sneered, throwing Quaxo to a couple of hench-cats, before stalking into the halls.

Munkustrap looked up at the abandoned building as the wind whipped his first. Quaxo's, Kyria's, and Victoria's scents were strong in there. He looked to his rescue party. Plato, Admetus, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks, Coricopat, and Mungojerrie looked at him.

"Now you know what you are doing? Good, go!" He yelled, launching himself into the building and oncoming hoard of hench-cats.

"I would stop the fight if I were you Munkus. Unless your daughter wants to die, along with this pretty young white queen." Macavity yelled over the fight. Munkustrap looked over to see Macavity standing there, holding Kyria to his chest with a claw at her throat.

"Daddy!" She called, but was pushed back hard. Victoria screamed, struggling with the hench-cat holding her. Alonzo had gotten Quaxo free, and was now holding him from clobbering Macavity.

"Let her go Mac!" Munk yelled, worried for his little girl.

"I think I'll keep her. I don't think you know anything about your daughter do you Munkus? Do you know she's a conjuring cat, just like little Quaxo over here?" He asked. Munk looked at Kyria, who had tears dropping on the ground. Quaxo pulled away from Alonzo, looking away as they stared at him. Coricopat sighed, shaking his head.

"And no one has been helping the fact that her power grows uncontrollable by the second." He added, hissing and running a paw up Kyria's side, making her shudder.

"You want to know my plan do you. Well I used Victoria to get to Quaxo, so it would cost them their friendship and lead Kyria away. Then I kidnapped her, making Quaxo realize what he did and come after her. Therefore, they are both my weapons. And I will start with this one to kill all you Jellicles." He said, forcing Kyria out a little. She Macavity's hands grip on her arms hard, pain running through her body. She screamed as her body seemed to heat up, her eyes glowing. Quaxo looked at Cori.

"Her powers are out of control. If Macavity doesn't stop it. He'll kill everyone, including himself. We have to get through to her." Cori yelled to the others. They all set to work.

"Kyria stop! Don't do this!" Kyria tried to listen, but the pain and heat was too much. Macavity laughed, even as the whole building began to shake.

"Princess what are you doing? Snap out of it Princess!" Tugger yelled at his niece, worried for her safety.

"Baby please! Don't do this! You have to snap out of it!" Munkustrap yelled at his little girl, tears coming to his eyes. Kyria shook her head.

"Kyria! Please! Think of what you are doing Kyria!" Quaxo yelled. Kyria opened her eyes, looking at her best friend, and the love of her life looking at her. Victoria hissed, pushing from the hench-cat's grasp and making her way over to Macavity. She slashed at his back. Macavity yelled, letting go of Kyria. The pain flew away, taking Kyria's energy with her. She stumbled as the room shook, beginning to crumble.

"We have to get out of here!" Alonzo yelled. Kyria grabbed onto Victoria as pieces of the building started falling around them. Quaxo started to make his way toward them, trying to help. Kyria looked up as a huge piece of concrete over them fell. She used her energy, pushed Victoria toward Quaxo. She heard them yelling for her as the building tumbled on top of them.

* * *

**Songs are Bittersweet by Within Temptation and How Did I Fall In Love With You by Backstreet Boys. Review!**


	7. Is It Over? Or Has It Just Begun?

**Chapter 7: Is It Over? Or Has It Just Begun?**

"No!" Quaxo screamed. The whole building began to collapse. Alonzo ran over , shielding Quaxo as he shielded Victoria. The building crumbled around them. Macavity barely escaped, losing his hench-cats in the process. Clouds of dirt and dust rose around them as the room stopped shaking and crumbling. Victoria looked up from Quaxo's arms. Everything was in ruins. Her blue eyes peeked around to make sure the others were okay. They were slowly getting up. She smiled, closing her eyes as Alonzo got up. He pulled Victoria up easily.

"You okay?" He asked. Victoria nodded. Alonzo nodded, then went over to check on the others. They were okay for the most part.

"Kyria! Please help me find her!" Quaxo yelled. The toms went to work moving the rocks and other stuff away to find Kyria under the rubble. Munkustrap stood beside Quaxo, wanting to find his little girl. They shifted the rubble from place to place, but had no such luck.

"Hey. Hey! Hey guys, I found her!" Tugger yelled, sticking his paws underneath a large piece of rock and starting pulling up. Quaxo and Munkustrap joined him. Together they shifted the rock, revealing a lifeless Kyria underneath it. Quaxo choked back a sob as he pulled Kyria from the rubble, holding her gently in his arms. Skimbleshanks walked over. He could hear nothing from her. No breathing, no heartbeat. Nothing. Skimble frowned.

"She's gone lad." He said quietly.

"No! No, she can't be gone. I won't have it. Please wake up Kyria. Please. You're my best friend. I won't let you die. Please don't." He cried, placing his hand on her chest, hoping for a heartbeat. He tried to use his powers, but Coricopat grabbed his hand.

"It won't work." He said softly. Quaxo yanked his hand away.

"I have to try." He whispered, then tried to heal her. A bright blue light illuminated them, but nothing changed. Now Quaxo was more tired. He sobbed.

"Please don't leave me Kyria. You can't. You risked your life for us. Isn't that sacrifice enough? Please!" He begged, tears pouring down his face. Munkustrap stood behind him, looking at his lifeless little girl. Tears ran down his face, but he couldn't figure out what to say. Tugger walked up to him, wrapping his arm around his older brother. Munkustrap sobbed quietly, leaning his head on Tugger's shoulder as he cried. Victoria sobbed into Plato's chest, who watched with hurt eyes on the scene. Cori sighed, rubbing his face with his paws as Alonzo rubbed his back. Mungojerrie hung in the back with Skimble.

* * *

"_Hello!" Kyria yelled, looking through the mist around her. She felt alive, but she didn't know where she was._

_A bright white cat walked out into the horizon, looking at Kyria. She tensed up, but the cat just chuckled._

"_Do not be afraid young one." He said, smiling._

"_You're the Everlasting Cat!" She exclaimed. _

"_Indeed I am Kyria. Indeed I am." He nodded. _

"_But that means I'm dead? I can't be! Please!" She pleaded, looking around. EC laughed a little._

"_You are dead Kyria. But it isn't time for your place in the heavyside lair. You will return. But first, you must meet someone." He said, then disappeared into the mist. Kyria looked around, as a female tuxedo cat walked into her view. Kyria gasped._

"_Are you. . ." She started._

"_Yes I am Kyria. I am Quaxo's mother. And Macavity is Quaxo's father." The cat said, smiling. Kyria whimpered._

"_Do not be afraid Kyria. I am only thanking you. You saved my son from wondering who he was and what he had to find in life. He had you by his side the whole time." The tuxedo queen explained. Kyria looked at her, then looked down._

"_But I'll never see him again." She murmured, letting her ears fall as she sniffled. The tuxedo queen smiled, walking up to Kyria and putting her paws on her shoulders._

"_You will be going back. The Everlasting Cat will not let a young pretty queen like you just give up on the world. But you must promise me. Protect my son as he keep developing his powers. Love him for him." She asked. Kyria laughed._

"_We've been best friends since birth, we'll be friends forever. I love him. And I know he loves me." Kyria said, making the tuxedo queen laugh. The Everlasting Cat came back, smiling and looking at the two queens._

"_It is time for you to go home to your family Kyria." EC said, smiling at Kyria. Kyria looked down through the mist to her family. She frowned as she watched her family and Quaxo crying. She sighed, then stopped._

"_Wait? Why do I have powers? My mom and dad aren't Conjurers." She asked. The tuxedo queen looked at her. She grinned, and Kyria got the message. She then closed her eyes, and waited._

_

* * *

_

Quaxo held the limp Kyria in his arms, not wanting to let her go, even if she was dead. He held her paw in his, wanting a response. Tears stained his face as Victoria walked over, putting his arms around Quaxo's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She apologized, tears down her face. He shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. It's all Macavity's." He said, looking at her. Vicky sighed, looking at Kyria.

"She's so beautiful." She said. Quaxo smiled, looking down at the brown tabby queen.

"She won't be ever again." He whispered, closing his eyes and squeezing her hand. He didn't notice the response squeeze from her. Victoria rubbed Quaxo's shoulder, looking down at Kyria. She stopped, suddenly seeing the faint rise and fall of the queen's chest.

"Quaxo!" She exclaimed, a smile creeping on her face. Quaxo looked at her, then slowly saw the rising and falling. He watched as Kyria opened her glass green eyes. He choked.

"She's alive!" Vicky yelled. Munkustrap stooped down as Kyria slowly maintained her focus. She smiled at Quaxo.

"Hey." She said weakly, coughing. Quaxo smiled.

"Kyria! Oh Everlasting Cat! Thank you!" He exclaimed. Kyria smiled, reaching up weakly to touch his cheek. Quaxo leaned in to the cold, placing his paw over hers.

"It's time everyone knows who we are. What do you think. . .Mistoffelees?" She asked softly, her eyes drooping. Quaxo laughed.

"I think it is." He said, kissing her forehead softly. Kyria purred lightly, before closing her eyes and letting her breathing even out. Quaxo looked frantic, but Munkustrap placed his hands on the tom's shoulders.

"She's balanced between life and death right now. Her body needs time to heal. She'll be in and out for a while." Munk explained. Quaxo looked at him.

"Will she. . ." He couldn't finish.

"I think she will with you by her side Mistoffelees." He said, smiling. Quaxo smiled, looking back at her, now using his new name. Mistofflees.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Ain't it cute? Review!**


	8. Magic Is Love

**This one is a little short, but seems long from the lyrics**

**Chapter 8: Magic is Love**

The next few days were torture on Mistoffelees. He stood by Kyria's sleeping side as she went through her comatose state. The cats were glad she was asleep. When they brought her back to the Junkyard for Jennyanydots and Jellylorum to look over, she had two broken ribs, a broken wrist and leg, plus many bruises.

Munkustrap walked into his den one night. He smiled as Misto laid by Kyria, playing with her head fur.

"Misto you need to get out. The darkness is not helping you." He said, sitting down. Misto looked at him, then shook his head.

"I won't leave her." He whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of speech. Munk laughed.

"She'll be here when you get back. Now get out, I'll watch over her." He said. Misto sighed, looking at Kyria. He kissed her on the forehead, before getting out of the nest and walking out, taking one last look at her. Munkustrap laughed.

It had been over ten days, and still Kyria had not woken up. Misto was beginning to get frantic. Munkustrap had went on a patrol and Demeter was with her sister. Misto watched as Kyria slept.

"Come on Kyria. You have to wake up sometime, you'll killing us all." Misto said softly, stroking Kyria's arm. He sighed, wishing her eyes would open.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Misto sighed, holding Kyria's paw as he watched his other spark blue. He would never miss a thing like this ever again. He wouldn't leave her.

"I love you Kyria. Don't give up on me." He whispered. He laid his head down on the edge of the nest, feeling the tears fall down his face.

"Misto. . .Stop crying." He heard a weak female voice speak. He looked up and saw Kyria. Her eyes were open, a watery green right now. She smiled weakly, squeezing his hand.

"Kyria?" He said. She giggled.

"Kyria! You do not know how much I've missed you!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his fur. She laughed, but started coughing. Misto looked at her.

"I'm still recooperating. Don't worry." She smiled.

"I met your mother." Misto looked at her.

"Before I came back. Your mother wanted to speak to me. Oh Misto you got your whole appearance from her. She's so beautiful!" Kyria exclaimed. Misto grinned, blushing a little.

"Who's my father?" He blurted out, wondering. Kyria frowned, looking away as tears escaped her eyes.

"Macavity." She said softly, barely audible. Mistoffelees sighed, putting his head in his paws. He knew it. He had gotten his powers from Macavity. That's why Macavity wanted him.

"The Everlasting Cat let me come back. I was basically your guardian angel Misto. Your mother gave me my powers, so I could protect you. I'm glad I am." She said, smiling and placing her paw on his chest. Misto smiled, nuzzling her head.

"I'm glad also Kyria." He said, as Munkustrap walked in.

"She's awake!" He yelled, shocking Demeter as she came in. Demeter shrieked, falling to her knees beside Kyria.

"Hey Mom. Hi Daddy." She said weakly, yawning. Mistoffelees got in the nest beside her, and she nuzzled up against him, wanting his warmth. Misto stroked her fur softly, watching as it shimmered and sparkled as Munkustrap nuzzled her head, looking at Demeter. Kyria purred, taking her mother's hand weakly.

"I'm going back to sleep now Mistoffelees." She said. Misto looked at her. Was she going back into a coma? Kyria giggled.

"I just need rest. I'll be up tomorrow." She said. Misto laughed, then brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She purred, closing her eyes. He pulled back, then looked at Munkustrap. There was a glare in the tabby tom's eyes, but he relaxed.

"Welcome to the family Misto." He said, smiling. Mistoffelees smiled, watching Kyria as she slept.

* * *

**Song is "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Review!**


	9. In Love, Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Well last chapter of the story. Should I make a sequel?**

**Chapter 9: In Love Forever, Truly, Madly, Deeply**

In only five days Kyria had gotten better. Her broken limbs had healed completely, and she was able to dance better than anything. Mistoffelees kept her by his side at all times as she slowly recuperated. They were in love, and nothing would change that.

It was the night of the Jellicle Ball. Kyria had been sitting it out to let her leg heal. Even though it was her solo and coming of age, she chose to sit it out and let Victoria do her solo, even as Vicky protested. Victoria and Kyria had grown a strong friendship since the whole time they were in Macavity's lair. Now they were almost inseperable.

Kyria watched as the cats did The Aweful Battle Of The Pekes And The Pollicles. She laughed at Misto as he slipped and fell on accident while she sat beside Old Deuteronomy. After the song was over, everyone got back out and sat down. Mistoffelees stood in front of the crowd, turning to Old Deuteronomy. Kyria cocked her head to the side, curious.

"If it's okay Old Deuteronomy. I'd like to sing a song to Kyria. To express what I feel." He said. Old Deuteronomy threw his hand out to tell him to continue. Kyria blushed, looking at Victoria, who smiled, then back at Misto. He smiled, then started his song.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly_  
_In the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish_  
_Send it to heaven_  
_Then make you want to cry.._  
_The tears of joy_  
_For all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded_  
_By the comfort and protection of.._  
_The highest power._  
_In lonely hours._  
_The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cos it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath_  
_Truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Mistoffelees sighed, looking at Kyria. Kyria had tears pouring down her face, grinning wildly. She felt loved, she felt complete

Getting up slowly, she walked into the clearing toward him, where the moon seemed to cast a never-ending spotlight on them. Mistoffelees's fur sparkled as his magic started to work. Kyria's head fur sparkled, making her lashes long and fluttery. Her glass green eyes sparking.

_For all those times you stood by me_  
_For all the truth that you made me see_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life_  
_For all the wrong that you made right_  
_For every dream you made come true_  
_For all the love I found in you_  
_I'll be forever thankful baby_  
_You're the one who held me up_  
_Never let me fall_  
_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_Kyria wrapped her arms around Misto's neck as his went around her waist. She smiled._

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Misto said, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed softly, then realized where they were. They blushed. Kyria pulled back, turning so her back was to him with her arms over her head and her right leg out. Misto smiled, running his hands down her back, before picking her up and laying her down on Munkustrap who was making a bridge. He slid his hands over her stomach, then laid down beside her. They were in love, and would always be in love.

**Songs are "Truly, Madly, Deeply" By Savage Garden and "Because You Loved Me" By Celine Dion. Hope you liked it, and I noticed a lot of my words are misspelled, sorry bout that**


End file.
